


pull me in and don't let loose

by onsides



Series: avs win the cup! [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dick Pics, Fluff and Smut, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Reunion Sex, colorado avalanche goin to the final babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onsides/pseuds/onsides
Summary: The Penguins exit the playoffs during round 3, but the Avalanche are about to win their own series. Sid decides to visit Nate and celebrate their impending round 3 victory properly.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon
Series: avs win the cup! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648321
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	pull me in and don't let loose

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i am boggled at the things i am capable of writing. slutty sidney crosby is officially back on the menu boys
> 
> title is from let loose by mt. joy, one of their brand new tracks (along with strangers). strangers is good but let loose slaps babey love that funky alt-jazz

The Penguins fall out of the playoffs in the third round. Sid is really proud of his team for what they accomplished, but he can’t help the massive disappointment regardless. It’s in his blood to be bitter and upset and angry at everything and nothing about this kind of loss. He feels bad for Patrick Marleau, more than anything - Sid is torn about his feelings regarding older vets being traded to true contenders. He always feels like it jinxes the team they’re traded to. Regardless, he’s sad he couldn’t make it happen for Patty - he’s a great guy and his kids are even more delightful than he is, somehow. 

Sid is cleaning out his locker and gathering the last of his things when he feels someone sit to his right. He turns his head and sees Geno with his phone out, staring intensely at Sid. Sid raises a brow and waits for Geno to talk.

“You watch Avs series?”

Sid lets a half-smile on his face and looks down to zip up his bag. He nods and says, “Of course, Geno.”

“They win, you think?”

Sid sighs and shrugs, “Not sure. I don’t want to jinx it. They look really good, though. The ‘Nucks can’t seem to get it together, I don’t think they have the stamina.”

“If Avs go to Final, will you go?”

It’s the closest they’ve come to acknowledging Sid’s relationship with Nate. Sid stares at Geno, trying to figure out his play. It would be a hell of a moment to surprise Sid with news that he hates their relationships, hates that Sid is gay (although Geno didn’t know anything beyond non-straight), hates it all. Sid just shrugs neutrally.

Geno’s eyes narrow and he slaps the back of Sid’s head. Sid is reeling from it when he hears Geno say, his tone irritated but amused, “Idiot, Sid. Who support MacKinnon if you don’t? His other boyfriend?”

Sid clenches his jaw at the sentiment, biting his tongue to not say  _ like Drouin?  _ and instead looks incredulously at Geno. The man gives him a big, dumb grin and shrugs.

He chuckles and responds, “You don’t think people will find that a little weird?”

“You a little weird,” Geno says, shrugging like it’s obvious. It’s a no-brainer to him, clearly.

Sid can’t help the laugh that comes out of him and nods, adjusting the bags at his feet for something to do. Geno must notice his fidgeting, attuned to him after so long, and he puts a hand on Sid’s shoulder. Sid looks back up and they stare at each other for a moment.

“I tell you,” Geno says, quieter. “Love you always. Just wish you say so earlier.”

“How could I?” Sid interrupts, his tone a little desperate. He swallows, annoyed at himself, and sees Geno’s eyes flicker with something like regret.

“You right,” Geno says, shrugging. “But so am I. I say so years ago, I say,  _ won’t matter if teammate gay, not at all.  _ I mean, Sid. Especially you.”

So it’s out there now. After a few more words, saying goodbyes for the summer and promising each other to keep in touch, and after a particularly lengthy hug that neither of them will acknowledge later, Sid waves Geno off. He watches him go fondly and feels lighter than he ever has.

He’s also filled with distinct resolve. Sid pulls his phone out of his pocket again and eyes the calendar, filled with duties already. Disregarding them, Sid makes an impulsive purchase of a one-way ticket to Denver and prepares himself to say goodbye to the Pittsburgh front office staff.

* * *

3 days later, Sid steps off the plane in Denver and catches his Uber to Nate’s address. He knows Nate will be napping now, with Game 7 that night after a particularly gruelling Game 6 with 2 OTs. Sid was sure that Nate wouldn’t want to talk, but Nate had called immediately after and asked Sid to just talk about his day until Nate fell asleep.

He did so gladly, bursting at the seams to tell him it won’t be much longer until Sid could do it in person.

Sid is nervous, in all honesty. He should have talked to Nate about this first, he knows, and he’s not usually one for spontaneity of any kind whatsoever, but he has to. He has to be there for Nate, if he can’t go further himself.

He pulls up in front of Nate’s house, Sid thanks his driver, and he stares up at the place in front of him. Walking forward, he pulls out the key Nate gave him the previous year when he moved in and unlocks the door, stepping into the house.

It’s somewhat warm, reflecting the outside May air, but mostly just comfortable. Sid moves forward to put his keys on the table by the door by Nate’s - something that makes him smile - and drops his bags off to the side. Looking around briefly, Sid remains quiet as he checks the time and sees Nate only has 20 minutes left on his nap.

He moves toward the kitchen next, remembering the way from various FaceTimes with Nate around his house, intent on starting Nate’s pre-game meal that he knows almost as well as his own.

Sid’s caught in the process of baking Nate’s four sweet potatoes when he hears the movement upstairs. Namely, he hears the footsteps down the hall, the pause, the quiet  _ huh?, _ and then the quicker footsteps towards the steps and down them.

Sid checks his phone again to ensure he hasn’t interrupted Nate early - he hasn’t - and refocuses on the chicken in front of him. He hears Nate come to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen and Sid’s caught with nerves, so much so that he can’t quite seem to turn around.

Swallowing, Sid says, “I hope I didn’t wake you.” He knows he didn’t, but still.

Nate says nothing in response, so Sid finally lowers the heat on the chicken and turns. He’s bracing himself for  _ something,  _ who knows what, but he’s met instead with a look of wonder on Nate’s face before he finally breaks into a smile.

Sid’s about to say something, anything, when Nate bursts over to Sid across the kitchen and all but jumps into his arms. Sid thinks distantly this is exactly how Nate acts on the ice and buries his head in Nate’s neck, wrapping his arms around him, breathing him in.

He’s busy shutting his eyes and finally feeling  _ warm  _ and  _ whole  _ when he hears Nate whisper  _ I can’t believe you actually came. _

Sid smiles against his neck, feels Nate smile against his, and he says, just as quiet, “I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

Nate pulls away then. “You knew? Last night, you knew you were coming and said nothing.”

Sid just gives him a serene, toothy smile. Nate laughs joyously and mutters something about  _ the one time you’re spontaneous  _ and grabs him by the face to press a kiss to his lips. Sid smiles into the kiss, moving his arms down Nate’s body to hold him closely, tightly. He hears Nate hum, pleased, into the kiss, and lets him push them backwards until Sid is up against the fridge.

He lets his hands roam underneath Nate’s heathered shirt, feeling the muscles underneath it contract as Sid’s fingers touch. Sid tips his head up a little as Nate closes in, letting him relish in the couple inches he has on Sid. Nate’s own hands, which had moved to Sid’s neck and hair, were now moving down Sid’s own body to pull at his hips.

Sid let out a small, quiet huff of a moan as Nate’s hands gripped his ass, pulling them all the way together finally. He felt Nate smile against his lips again, pulling his tongue away to do so, and Sid squeezed Nate’s sides tighter.

The timer on the microwave beeps then and Nate pulls away to stare at it, remembering his kitchen and the day exists. Sid drinks him in, taking in his wet, swollen lips and the pillow mark on his cheek and loves him so, so much.

Nate steps away to tend to the chicken, taking it off the heat, biting his lip as he goes. Sid watches, leaning comfortably against the fridge. Were it not for the lip-biting and the place where his t-shirt hasn’t settled back down, Nate would look like it was any other game day, that nothing had happened.

Sid stays out of his way, except to move his shirt back down, and sits at the counter just watching him quietly. If Nate’s bothered by his audience in meal prep, he says nothing, just continues picking up where Sid left off and humming quietly to himself. Finally, Nate takes a seat beside Sid at the counter and presses their thighs together, digging in.

They remain quiet as Nate eats, the process more methodical than anything like enjoyable. Sid always found his sweet potato thing gross, but he guesses not everyone can habitually eat pasta like him. Nate has his habits, though, and he’s just as intense about them. It’s one of the reasons they work so well, Sid muses, patient and pleased in watching Nate exist.

As Nate finishes, he checks his phone momentarily and responds to a text. Sid stands up and brings his dishes to the sink to wash and tuck away in the dishwasher. He feels pleased that Nate no longer leaves his dishes in the sink, feels like he’s actually left an impact for once.

“I could have gotten those,” Nate says, coming up behind Sid to crowd him at the sink.

Sid smiles, pushing backwards as he feels Nate’s body align perfectly to his, warm and solid. “I know, I can see that. Proud of you,” he adds as a joke. He’s rewarded with a soft kiss and he takes a moment to smile, tucked into Nate’s neck, his hands balanced on the sink.

“Missed you,” Nate says quietly, his deep timbre filling up Sid’s chest. Sid hastily dries his hand on his shirt before reaching up to thread his fingers through Nate’s hair, bringing him down for a more solid kiss.

Nate’s hands found themselves at Sid’s hips again, holding him steady against his own. Nate’s half-hard, Sid notices, but neither of them have the energy to spend on anything more than this. Nate needs to preserve his for the game and Sid’s slowly realizing just how exhausted he is from the season.

Regardless of that, Nate’s hand comes down to cup Sid, smiling into the kiss as Sid lets out a low, soft moan. “I hope we win tonight, knowing I’ve got this reward for me at home.”

Sid smiles, slow and dirty, and adds, “I hear I’m a pretty good consolation prize though. Just in case.”

Nate gives a soft laugh into his neck where his head has tipped forward, gently massaging Sid’s hardening bulge. “I know, I know,  _ don’t jinx it _ . You’re right, though.”

“I always am,” Sid chirps back, grabbing Nate’s flexing forearm with a hand, whether to stop him or encourage him, he’s not sure. Nate’s now mostly hard behind him, his dick slotting comfortably and tantalizingly in-between Sid’s cheeks. He’s trying his best not to grind backwards and bend over the sink when Nate finally pulls away.

Nate lets him go with a whispered promise of  _ later  _ and then he disappears, presumably back upstairs to start getting ready for the game. Sid finishes the dishes after several deep breaths and explores the house a little more.

He finally grabs his things and heads upstairs, finding Nate’s - their - bedroom at the end of the hall. Opening the other door to the double-door, he smiles as he sees Nate in his slacks and buttoning up his shirt.

“Burgundy suit tonight, huh?”

Nate smiles at Sid in the mirror and shrugs, buckling his belt. “Someone told me once they liked the way burgundy looks on me, so.”

“I think most of Denver would have told you that, but it’s nice to know you listen to me,” Sid responds, walking over to press a kiss to his shoulder before helping him into his jacket.

Nate turns and lets Sid do his tie for him, mostly due to sentiment as technically Nate does ties better than Sid does. As Sid works, he tries not to blush at the stare Nate is sending him. After looping the final loop, he asks, “What?”

“I could get used to this, is all.”

Sid smiles softly, laying the tie flat and smoothing it out, reaching to his shoulders to smooth out the jacket. Mostly, it’s just to touch. Sid could too, he knows it. In another hundred lives, Sid knows he must be a stay-at-home-dad, a trophy husband, anything that let him just stay home and take care of his partner and family. He loves hockey, there’s nothing he wants to do more, but sometimes, he thinks he loves this more. It must show on his face because Nate gives him another kiss, soft and sweet.

Sid remembers then his last conversation with Geno and he pulls away to mention it. If Nate’s surprised, he doesn’t show it. He mostly seems pleased and relieved, giving Sid one more sweet kiss before asking how he’s feeling about it. Sid’s nervous, of course, having any amount of people know about them is nerve-wracking, but he’s mostly overjoyed and relieved. He doesn’t know what he would have done if Geno hated him.

“I guess now is as good a time as ever to tell you I kind of told one of the rookies, Gravy.”

Sid quirks an eyebrow and waits, watching Nate sit on the bed to lace his shoes up. He seems nervous, but Sid knows he wouldn’t say anything unless he was sure.

“He noticed I said ‘him’ once, talking about a date we had to Gabbe, and he asked me about it recently. He said he was waiting for ages to see if maybe he misheard, but I never mentioned a girlfriend or anything even though he knew I was with someone. He’s gay, Sid, I just… he wanted some help, getting his head on right and dealing with it. So I told him about me, about you, about us. I think it helped.”

Sid sits down next to him and puts a hand on Nate’s thigh, feeling how tense it is. He lets a small smile fill his face, remembering how terrified Nate was back in the day, and a couple rookies he’s met over the years and tried to implicitly come out to and comfort, and nods.

“First of all, I would never assume you told anyone you don’t trust. You never know, obviously, but I trust you. We’ve been together a little too long for anything else.”

His heart squeezes at how relieved Nate immediately seems to be.

“Second, even if it was a mistake in the end, one I might make myself, we’ll deal with it. I’m not going to leave you just because the wrong people find out. We’ll figure it out, we always do.” Sid makes sure Nate’s looking in his eyes when he says that one.

“And finally, good. I’m glad you were there for him. You’re such a great leader now, Nate, and it makes me proud to hear how good you are with them, the rookies.”

It should be expected, honestly, that Nate takes that moment to tackle Sid further onto the bed. He’s muttering things like  _ love you so much  _ and  _ so good to me  _ and  _ such a captain, god, sid  _ and pressing kisses against any skin Sid is showing. Sid is giggling, now trying to defend himself from the onslaught of tickles Nate is doling out to his abdomen, and they lay there breathless moments later. Nate’s suit will have wrinkles now. Sid finds, as he turns and snuggles up to Nate, that he doesn’t care.

Nate must not care either, as they continue to lay there together for a while longer. Sid knows Nate’s mind is spinning with plays and ideas and plans for the night, but Sid is content to stroke Nate’s hair gently and succumb to how tired he is.

Nate finally makes noises about getting up and Sid lets him. He stays curled up on the bed as he watches Nate move in and out of the bathroom to get his hair ready. Sid is torn between kicking his pants off and properly getting into bed and finding out where Nate wants him.

He’s about to open his mouth and ask if Nate wants him there tonight when Nate beats him to it.

“Is it okay if you… don’t come? I don’t know what you planned on, coming out here, and I love having you here, but I think it might throw me off my game or something if I know you’re there. At least for tonight. Maybe in the final-”

Sid silences him with a touch to his hand. Nate had approached the bed during his spiel, his hands twisting nervously, and he falls silent now as he stands before Sid, in the open V of his legs.

He presses a kiss to Nate’s hands and smiles warmly up at him. “I’ll be wherever you want me to be. You need to focus. Don’t let me get in the way of that. Even if you don’t want me there the entire Final,” Sid takes a second to cringe at jinxing it, “then I’ll be here, waiting for you.”

Nate’s shoulders, which became more tense since he got out of bed, relax and he gives Sid a relieved, happy smile. He leans down to kiss him once more and mutters something like  _ always so understanding  _ and Sid just smiles in return.

As Nate walks away again to locate his wallet off the side-table - a habit Sid is trying to break him out of - Sid adds, “It’s easier to get myself ready for you if I’m already in bed anyway.”

Nate fumbles his wallet then and drops it, his ears and cheeks burning bright red. Sid lets out a small giggle and reaches forward to swat at Nate’s ass as he bends to pick it up, causing him to yelp and turn, wagging a finger at Sid. He seems mostly speechless, sputtering different insults, until he finally says, “I don’t know why people think you’re so nice and innocent, you little weasel.”

Sid just smiles serenely at him, lounging backwards on the bed and watching Nate watch his shirt move up, revealing a strip of his stomach. He sees Nate’s fingers twitch and smiles smugly as the man groans and turns away, focusing his attention on the doors instead as he straightens his suit out.

“Don’t have too much fun, eh?” Nate says, his tone suffocated.

“I’ll be watching the game though,” Sid adds. He laughs as Nate gives him a scoff and a biting  _ Are you saying you haven’t been? _

Instead of deeming that response-worthy, Sid stands up and moves forward, grabbing Nate by his belt to come closer. He does and Sid gives him a long kiss, feeling some more stress seep out of Nate’s body.

Against his lips, Sid whispers, “I believe in you.”

* * *

If Sid were at home, Pitt or Cole Harbour, prep would have included a proper cleaning, knowledge of the next day’s plans, actual toys, and a lot more patience. However, as Sid lays back on Nate’s bed, tucked into the smell of him and watching as he scores the GWG with 12 seconds left in the third, his fingers are doing most of the work after the briefest of showers possible between the second and third.

There’s no rush, honestly - Sid knows Nate might even go out with the boys after this, away for hours to celebrate. Sid is moments away from sending him a quick text saying so. He gets it and he’s happy for Nate. The Avs have been through a lot and getting to the Final is no small feat. But he also knows if Landy is worth his salt as a captain, he’ll tell his boys to go home tonight and rest up and save the celebrations a la drinking and partying for later.

Sid’s trying not to micromanage. That’s what he tells himself when he begrudgingly pulls his fingers out, wipes them off on a towel, and texts Nate  _ Congratulations baby, I’m so proud of you  _ and  _ If the guys are going out, feel free to go  _ with appropriate emojis everywhere, knowing their usage pleases Nate more than anything.

He keeps his phone out to peruse some of the more private photos he and Nate have shared one another. Usually they FaceTime or use Snapchat to limit the possibility of saving them and thus creating the problem of a leak, but sometimes, they can’t help themselves.

Sid is in the process of eyeballing some of his preferred pictures and videos of Nate stroking himself off or fingering himself, inserting two fingers back inside himself, then three, when he receives a text back from the man.

He opens the messages, still gently fingering himself, and reads the text saying  _ Landy said to save our celebrations, he’s probably right. I have my own celebration I’m eager to get home to though  _ with several thirsty emojis following it. Sid smiles and, knowing Nate is probably sitting in his locker room among a lot of ruckus, angles the phone down to take a particularly intimate shot of his dick, hard and red on his stomach, and his fingers buried inside himself.

He sends it off and then pulls back, willing himself to wait. He wipes his hand off once more and stretches his body out, trying desperately not to touch his dick on anything.

Sid’s busy trying to think of the grossest, dumbest shit on the planet when his phone vibrates again. Smirking, he picks it up, and reads a return text from Nate on his homescreen that just says  _ jesus christ  _ and then a second comes in that reads  _ i’ll be home asap.  _

Sid tells him to  _ be careful coming home _ and lays back, letting himself doze a little bit, arousal and eagerness still sitting low in his gut beneath where his dick lays heavy and hard.

It takes a bit of time for Nate to come home but when he does, Sid awakens from his light slumber to see he’s only half-hard now. Relieved, as he’s not as young as he used to be, he listens as Nate shuts the door and locks it, putting his stuff down presumably, before heading right to the steps.

Sid listens as he lays on his back as Nate seemingly takes the steps two-at-a-time. He wonders momentarily before Nate comes in what he looks like, lounging wanton and slutty on Nate’s dark blue and expensive sheets. He’s completely naked, of course, but his dick is still fairly red and hard from earlier, laying against his stomach where it’s a bit shiny from his precome. He lets his legs spread a little bit, allowing a clearer view of where Sid opened himself up, his hole still shiny and wet.

It’s hard for them to be apart the whole year, Sid muses, but moments like this make it worth it. Nate opens the door in a flurry then and the room is silent for a moment as Sid coyly eyes Nate from the bed and Nate lets out a low groan, sounding almost whiny.

He quickly moves then, stripping his suit jacket and tossing it away. He starts unbuckling, reaching to ditch his pants, when Sid stops him.

“Leave it all on,” Sid says, watching Nate through what he hopes are innocent-looking and wide eyes. It seems to work, as Nate visibly grows harder and moans, reaching out to touch Sid’s spread legs reverently.

Nate kneels on the bed and pulls Sid towards him by his thighs, naturally spreading his legs even farther. Nate looks down and swallows at the sight, his hand coming forward to thumb gently at Sid’s wet and prepped hole.

“Fuck, Sid,” Nate says, his voice rough and scratchy from the game and arousal both. Sid smiles and then lets out a moan as he slips the thumb in, rubbing at the slipperiness of it all.

“All for you, baby, congratulations,” Sid says, feeling himself blush but meaning it so much anyway. He meant it when he said he’d be here like this even if Nate lost, but he does feeling a little bit like he’s a prize Nate has won, as sweet and intense as winning Game 7 itself.

Nate gives him a fond smile, despite his obvious eagerness and arousal, and pulls his legs up more comfortably, reaching deftly for a pillow to put under Sid’s lowerback and ass for better support. As they get situated and Nate reaches in to pull his cock out, Sid grows harder, his stomach and hole both fluttering in anticipation. Nate squeezes himself before stroking a few times, switching to fingers as he reaches for lube.

He drizzles some more on Sid’s hole from higher up, watching it slide down his balls and taint and right to where it intended. Sid sighs happily, letting his head rest back as Nate presses two-then-three fingers inside of him, clearly searching for his prostate. He nails it, as always, and Sid lets out a louder moan.

“Be careful, I’m not a young guy anymore,” Sid says tightly, his hands reaching out to grab at the sheets. Nate gives him a smile then and leans down to suck a kiss into the inside of Sid’s knee, moving his lips up his thigh before licking at the crease of his hip. Sid breathes in quickly and picks his head up to watch as Nate licks over Sid’s dick, bringing it back to the same aching hardness from earlier. He continues to suckle at it until Sid waves him off, scooting backwards to get Nate’s dick closer to his hole.

Nate just smiles and wipes at his mouth a bit before positioning them better from where he’s half-kneeling. “I’ve wanted to do that since you sent me that picture. That fucking shot, Sid…” He seems lost in remembering it and focusing on it being right in front of him as he moves his cockhead up and down the slippery mess at Sid’s ass.

Sid smiles and sighs out, “All for you, I told you. Everything I do is for you, baby.”

Nate groans lowly as he starts to press in. Sid forces himself to relax as he lets Nate in, moaning lowly with him as Nate sinks in until his hips press against Sid’s. He turns his head to press a kiss to Sid’s ankle then and just breathes deeply with him, both of them taking a second to adjust and relax.

Sid kicks at him with his other leg, feeling Nate grip his thigh and hip tighter as he starts to thrust. He watches Nate’s eyes move down to watch, presumably, where his cock is spreading Sid’s hole wide and red, in-and-out. One day, Sid thinks wildly, he’s just going to record it and send it to Nate as a surprise.

Nate whispers  _ fuck, baby  _ and drops his leg, moving further onto the bed so he can lay more on top of Sid and reach him for a kiss. Sid accepts his kiss happily, feeling his tongue fuck in the same moments his cock does. He reaches down to Nate’s tie, then the buttons on his shirt, finally revealing an expanse of smooth pale skin for him to press kisses to. He does, Nate pulling away to let him.

Finally, Nate seems to tire of this position, as he urges Sid back and steps away to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. Sid waits somewhat impatiently - Nate keeps knocking his hands away - and watches Nate’s cock bob in the air, hard and wet. He licks his lips and stares at Nate, waiting for him to tell him how he wants him.

Nate moves onto the bed then, sitting back against the headboard. He gives Sid a smug smile and dirty gaze before saying, “Come on, baby, hop on.”

Sid rolls his eyes fondly and moves forward on his knees, positioning himself above Nate’s cock. He reaches behind him to better control things as he feels Nate lean forward to suck on his nipple, first the right, then the left.

Sid moans loudly, clenching for a moment as Nate’s cockhead enters him once more. He slowly slides down and stays seated there, breathing deeply and willing himself not to cum as Nate incessantly makes work of his sensitive chest.

Nate pulls away then and says, voice gravelly, “I think I deserve this, don’t you?”

Reaching his hands forward to grab hold of himself on Nate’s shoulders, he chuckles breathlessly, nodding. He slowly picks himself up and orients his legs where they need to be to ride him.

Nate leans in and licks up Sid’s throat, whispering  _ ride me like you mean it, baby  _ and Sid nods desperately, picking up the pace and clenching as best he can. Nate is whispering shit in Sid’s ear, most of it he’s not even picking up, but every few words come through. As he feels the solid, wet slide of Nate’s cock in him, he hears Nate whisper  _ so good for me  _ and  _ your body’s made for this. _

Sid hardly ever does this, as it’s hell on his thighs and knees. Nate doesn’t either, for that matter. But there’s no denying the way Nate starts to buck up into Sid, his hands gripping at Sid’s body to brace him for it.

Sid pulls one hand off Nate’s shoulder to reach for his own cock, but Nate bats it away. Sid slows for a second to look at him and Nate just smiles and says, breathless, “I think you can without any help. What do you think?”

With that, as Nate touches his thighs and feels how tense they are, he puts Sid back on his back once more, never pulling out, maneuvering him like he weighs nothing. Sid knows he’s solid and he’s always breathless at how easily Nate can push him around and do what he wants with his body. Laying back, feeling exposed and slutty again, he feels Nate pick up the pace, their hips slapping together in the quiet of the room.

Sid feels wild, his body extending out as he reaches his hands up and stretches out, letting Nate use him. He missed him so much, missed this, missed how attuned his body is to Nate’s in every way. He must be saying this stuff out loud because Nate’s moaning out  _ you’re so beautiful  _ and  _ all mine.  _ He opens his eyes, barely, and looks at Nate who is staring at him with so much want and love, his cock deep inside him so much that Sid can feel it in his throat, that Sid feels himself cum, spurting up his chest.

He groans through it, his toes curling, his thighs tense where Nate has his legs spread wide. He clenches as much as he can and he feels Nate moan out  _ fuck, sid, love you so much  _ before releasing deep inside him. Sid moans at the molten feeling of Nate’s cum covering his insides, bringing a leg down to keep him steady against him. Nate collapses forward as gingerly as possible, thrusting his hips slightly in the aftershocks of it all.

They lay there, tangled and panting, Sid musing vaguely at how good Nate feels inside him even soft and soaked like this. Nate must share the sentiment, as he says quietly, “I could stay like this always.”

Sid smiles, tired and fucked out, and says back, “Yeah? Wanna keep me in your bed, all loose and fucked out like this?”

Nate nods eagerly, stretching his body a little and working to slowly pull his cock out. Sid moans a little at the feeling, the tenderness settling in. Knowing it and seemingly not caring too much, Nate pulls back to take a long look at the mess he’s made, Sid blushing all down his chest at it.

He watches Nate smile and rub his thumb through it as cum starts to leak out. He sighs, legs spreading of their own volition, as Nate pushes it back in and gives Sid’s cock a small suckle before Sid kicks him away.

Nate just smiles happily and moves away, reaching into the nightstand. Sid watches with vague curiosity as Nate roots around and then pulls out a seemingly new plug. Sid burns even hotter as Nate waggles his eyebrows and gestures with it. Moving his arms down to cover his face, Sid just nods and whimpers through his embarrassment an eager yes. Nate takes time to warm it a bit and lube it up, although Sid thinks privately, embarrassed, it’s definitely not necessary.

Nate taps his hip and Sid obediently spreads his legs again, moaning lowly as Nate slides the plug in, keeping all of his cum trapped inside. Nate moves back up Sid’s body and whispers a question about how he’s feeling.

Sid just gives him a long look from behind his arms, his cheeks burning red like he came off a shift. He closes his legs and feels a jolt of pleasure and vague discomfort at the intrusiveness of the plug. They’ve only used it a couple times before, mostly due to time constraints, but Sid thinks he could get used to it. It pleases the weird, hyper-possessive, submissive part of his brain.

Nate laughs, quiet and happy, and the two lay there in their mess, covered in sweat and Sid’s cum. He feels himself dozing off, his mind blank and quiet.

Eventually, though, he rouses himself enough to ask, “Are you glad I came here? Not just for this,” he quickly adds, feeling Nate’s chuckle.

Nate nods anyway. “When I heard someone moving around earlier, I hoped so bad it was you. You can’t imagine how happy I was to see it was.”

“And now you’re going to the Final,” Sid continues, looking up at Nate from where he’s cradled on his shoulder.

Nate smiles at the ceiling, stroking Sid’s shoulder gently. “Somehow.” He ignores Sid’s gentle admonishing slap. “But I still don’t know what it’ll look like, game to game, if I’ll want you there or not. Can we decide that each time? Is that okay?”

Sid just nods seriously and presses a kiss to his neck. “Of course. It’d be kind of strange if I was there anyway, I think we both know that. I want to be there for the final game, though. That wouldn’t be too weird.”

“No,” Nate smiles, his voice hopeful and reverent. “No, it wouldn’t be.”

**Author's Note:**

> i took several moments to pause and ask myself, "self? why are you writing this?" and then i continued to write it anyway. i have a penchant for making crosby be completely in love with and an absolute slut for mackinnon, i guess
> 
> i'm hoping to pen a third part that is just a lengthy piece celebrating the actual avs cup win and the Feelings and Sluttiness sid has about it. uhh sorry if anything seems impractical, hockey-wise, sex-wise, or feelings-wise, i just want nate to get laid by his childhood idol in the most reverent ways i guess
> 
> anyways i absolutely googled "is it safe to sleep with a butt plug in" and "is it safe to sleep with cum in ur ass" for this fic. if ur wondering, the answer to the first question is "yes." the second one, results are inconclusive. i am a lesbian so i will never know but if it soothes your mind like it soothes mine, we'll assume they woke up and cleaned up properly after a short nap
> 
> thx


End file.
